


Baby, You've Never Looked Better

by xJadedGurlx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4265142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica helps Tracy through her first full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, You've Never Looked Better

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place following "Parasomnia," with spoilers up through that episode.

Tracy took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. She could feel the tug of the full moon, urging her to give into her animal instincts. Her eyes glowed yellow and her fangs and claws extended.

Erica stroked Tracy’s cheek. “Remember your anchor” the blonde said to the new Beta werewolf.

“I’m trying” said Tracy through gritted teeth. “It isn’t easy.”

“Did I ever tell you about my first full moon?” asked Erica. Without waiting for Tracy to respond, she continued “Isaac, Boyd, and I nearly tore Derek—and ourselves—apart. But Isaac was able to control himself, and he and Derek kept Boyd and I in line.”

Tracy groaned.

“I was always jealous of how Isaac was able to control himself” said Erica. “I hoped that one day I’d be able to help someone the way he helped me.” She planted a kiss on Tracy’s forehead before she said “And now I can. I promise that no matter what happens, I will not let you lose control.”

Tracy sighed, feeling some of the stress leave her body. “I’m scared of what I’m becoming” she whispered.

Erica smiled. “Baby, you’ve never looked better” she said, kissing Tracy on the lips.


End file.
